


Doomed to Repeat it

by Giglet



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in 2009. I don't really *believe* it, but it could have happened this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed to Repeat it

**Author's Note:**

> Gen (with a het relationship mentioned)

The young conman closed his eyes. If he'd been at a chessboard, he'd have tipped his king. He'd gambled -- in the end, he'd gambled everything -- and lost. All that was left of the play now was for FBI agent to snap the cuffs on him, and for everything important in his life to end.

"The worst thing about prison," said the agent from across the room, "isn't what it is. Don't get me wrong: it's brutal and lonely and mind-numbingly boring. But the worst thing about prison is what you lose when you go there. No lover, no home, no work that's fit for you."

"No power," he said. The FBI agent had always been able to seduce him into their word-games. It was how he'd given himself away, in the end. Now, it didn't seem to matter. He imagined that there was no fun in prison, either.

"Oh, there's power. There's almost nothing but power dynamics in prison. And you're good at that."

That shocked his eyes open again. The agent was still across the room, holding the handcuffs, but not yet approaching him. "The thing is," he said, "if I put you in prison, I have no doubt that you'll be running the place within a year or two. But you still won't be free and you still won't be happy."

It sounded like he was offering some sort of opening, but the conman couldn't see what it was.

"You're not a bad man. I think you just couldn't find a way to keep yourself occupied on the right side of the law. " He scowled. "I'd rather have you working for me than rotting in prison. So I'm making you a limited, one-time offer."

"I'm not an informer."

"That wasn't what I was thinking of. I could pull strings, seal records using Witsec and create a new identity for you. New identities for both of you."

"And in return?"

"Go straight. You work for me, you both keep your noses clean. I have enough evidence to convict both of you, you know. If you don't want me going after her, you need to tread the straight and narrow. And vice versa."

It might work, actually. He considered the offer for a minute. "Why aren't you offering her a job?"

"I'm not worried about _her_ screwing up. She's as smart as you are, but she handles it better. You... I can keep you occupied at work, and she'll keep you in line at home." He put the cuffs away. "Don't answer me now. Go home, talk it over with her, make a decision together. You have 4 hours to let me know."

The man knew him too well. The stuff he'd been stealing had just been something to keep him busy, the money less important than the play. He wouldn't miss the _stuff_. But he'd die if he lost _her_ , the chance to make a home with her.

"What if -- " he didn't know what made him say it, because it was one of his most terrible fears, one thing he usually kept locked tightly away. "What if we split up someday?"

Hughes shook his head and laughed. "Not going to happen. I'm pretty sure that you and Elizabeth mated for life."

* * *

  



End file.
